1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an integrated disk driving module.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an ODD (Optical Disk Driver) stores huge data on a disk, and reads the data stored in the disk.
The ODD largely includes a base body, a spindle motor coupled to the base body via a coupling screw, a stepping motor coupled to the base body via a coupling screw, and an optical pickup module storing data on a disk or reading the data from the disk.
The spindle motor is coupled to the base body via a mounting plate, and rotates an optical disk for storing data or an optical disk stored with data at a high speed.
The stepping motor is coupled to the base body via a mounting plate, and feeds the optical pickup module to a radial direction of the optical disk.
The optical pickup module is coupled to a guide shaft coupled to the base body via a coupling screw and slides along the guide shaft by rotation of a lead screw of the stepping motor. The optical pickup module slides along the guide shaft to store data on the optical disk and reads the data stored in the optical disk.
A guide shaft of the optical disk driver is supported in the shape of being straddled on a sill formed at a base unit, or secured to a base body by a separate leaf spring member. Meanwhile, a spindle motor and a stepping motor are connected to a main board, not by a hardened PCB, but by a FPCB (Flexible Printed Circuit Board) due to a structural problem.
A stepping motor of an optical disk driver according to prior art is coupled to a base body via a mounting plate and a coupling screw, and an optical pickup module is coupled to a guide shaft coupled to a base body via a coupling screw to disadvantageously increase the number of parts comprising the optical disk driver.
The conventional optical disk driver is also disadvantageous in that the number of parts increases to take many hours for assembly.
The conventional optical disk driver is further disadvantageous in that product accuracy decreases due to manufacturing tolerances of the base body and the stepping motor.
The conventional optical disk driver is still further disadvantageous in that the stepping motor is coupled to the base body via a coupling screw to result in frequent poor assembly in which the stepping motor is not mounted at a designated position, and a lead screw of the stepping motor and a guide shaft of optical pickup module are not arranged in parallel to frequently result in poor assembly.
The conventional optical disk driver is still further disadvantageous in that a mounting plate for coupling the stepping motor to the base body is needed to increase size and weight of the optical disk apparatus and to be prone to external shock.
The conventional optical disk apparatus is still further disadvantageous in that a Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPCB) fails to be secured to an inside of the optical disk apparatus to get damaged during a long time of use or during maintenance process, if a sill or a separate leaf spring member is used to secure a guide shaft to a base body.
The conventional optical disk driver is still further disadvantageous in that the FPCB is damaged by interference between the FPCB and a screw bolt, and a peripheral apparatus of the FPCB or the FPCB itself is damaged in the course of coupling the screw bolt, in view of the fact that a fixing method is employed using a screw bolt in case a leaf spring member is used to couple a guide shaft to a base body.